The Lost Newcomers: Pages From a Journal
by Ed the Orange Blob
Summary: The whereabouts of a group known as the 'Newcomers' are unknown, and the only clue left behind of their location are in the pages of a personal journal, written completely by the missing people leading up to their disappearance. What they wrote will be moved to here, including excerpts from an obedient shih-tzu, a tyrannical alligator, and a plant. [PAGES 1-6 OUT]
1. Pages 1-2

**Iss: SSB05.64-75**

 **Fwd: Containment Sec. L2-07, ent. "Ultimate" Gov. by M.H.**

 **Sub: The Lost Newcomers**

 **What you are about to read are excerpts from a scientific journal that was stolen and written in by the subjects in question. This piece of written clues is our only chance to discover their whereabouts. Your mission is to use these excerpts to locate where the subjects in question are hiding. Everything in italics was what was found in the pages of the journal, while everything in bold was written by the administrative assigned communicators.**

 **The following pages, from what we understand, appear to be written by one singular subject, Newcomer I-68, but we have sent this to someone of your credibility to confirm this. We will inform you when we believe multiple parties began to get involved in the writing practice.**

 **-T.H.**

* * *

 **PAGE 1-2**

 _Dear Journal... That I Found on the Desk Beside the Giant Scary Beam Machine,_

 _Hi! My name is Isabelle, and I am so happy to have found you where I did; you even came with a pencil! :D Well, not exactly a pencil, more like one of those pencils you tap the end of to get more lead and then you have to refill with more lead once you run out. Thank you for that Journal, since I'm pretty sure there are no pencil sharpeners nearby in this big ol' spaceship thing I'm stuck in. Though, I haven't seen any lead either... Oh well, I guess I can look for some tomorrow, since it seems like I'm gonna be here for a good long while._

 _I should probably start with what happened this morning- or, what I assume was this morning, since I haven't found a clock yet. From what I remember, I was working on organizing all of the gifts our townsfolk have made for our Mayor for his birthday that's coming up in a few days. We haven't seen our Mayor in a long time, but we don't want him to feel like we didn't get anything for his birthday in the chance he does show back up. Everyone in the town misses him, so it's been mostly me keeping their spirits up through fun little gatherings and opening up new shops to take their mind off of it. To be honest, I've been so busy with the gift-wrapping that it took him off my mind for the first time in a while! Isn't that funny? I'm thinking about the gifts, but not who I'm giving the gifts to! I'm so weird sometimes XD_

 _I'm sorry Journal, I ramble a lot. I may or may not have just used up a good chunk of the only lead I have with that whole blob of words. My handwriting is soooooo bad, ugh! Anyway, I must've overworked myself last night, because I woke up in my work clothes. Not only that, I woke up in a different bed. Not only that, I didn't even wake up in my own home!_

 _Point is, I have no idea what is going on._

 _The pillow and mattress was all well and good, but I was inside this odd tube thing; imagine one of those tanning beds, except instead of getting you that beach-burnt skin ready for a summer festival, it was super duper cold. I was freezing, covered in goosebumps! I remember freaking out, trying to sniff my surroundings. There was no scent whatsoever, nothing familiar except the smell of my dirty clothes. I still have no idea where the laundromat is in this place._

 _Well, the little tube I was in finally opened up, letting out what looked like dry ice from my bed. I sat up and looked around; the whole place was dark, only lit up in certain spots to reveal other tubes. So many tubes, I could see them go down the walls into the shadows, no end in sight. Funny enough, majority of them were opened, so, if there was someone in those tubes, they were already out, which is good. I was thinking that maybe I was not alone. Only a couple of the tubes were still closed, most of them too far from me to see if anyone was inside them. One tube looked like it was shattered, like someone smashed it open. Or someone got out._

 _So, with that, I did what my old dear Nana told me and my brother Digby to always do if we got lost: 'Stay still. The only thing you're going to do if you keep on going is get yourself even more lost.' She was so wise. She was an old dog who didn't need to learn any new tricks, as she already mastered them all. I hope I can be that smart one day._

 _I sat still for a long while in that bed, waiting for something to happen. After waiting and fluffing my pillow, I ducked down to look at the side of my tube; nothing was on it except for the number '68'. Don't know what it means, but I'm apparently number 68 now, which is neat._

 _Soon, I did finally see someone come by. A little egg-shaped red fellow with big bulging eyes- I didn't hear any footsteps; it was almost as if he was levitating. I got off of my bed and asked the little fellow, "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother, but can you please tell me where I am?" He kept on floating pass me. I mean, I thought it was rude, but maybe he had somewhere he needed to be. So, I followed him._

 _The corridor was huge, the tubes felt like they never ended. They were all numbered, going down from 68, with some having an 'E' beside their number. We reached a large locked door together, and the little red fellow entered a code on to a padlock- luckily, it was extremely low to the ground, matching his height. The padlock made a 'DILLILLEEE' sound and the door slid open. I walked out to see what looked like a super fancy lobby for an expensive hotel or mansion, including an upper level, a pretty chandelier, and a large functioning fountain in the middle. There were so many doors strung about; this place is big!_

 _I then saw a window above a bench leaning against the wall, and what was on the other side was remarkable. It was mush of neon blues and cotton candy pink and purple, all brushing past each other like comets. It was like looking into the ocean, but with the galaxy and all of its stars in it. Amazing; I've never seen anything like it since I saw the northern lights one Christmas Eve with the Mayor. So, apparently, we are moving. I don't know what this spaceship thing is moving through, or where we are going, but I'm in something that is moving._


	2. Pages 3-4

**PAGE 3-4**

 _Funny enough, with how big the place was, I could not see another soul in sight except for little ol' me and this red fellow. I decided to ask him again, "Hey, could you help me possibly? Or point me to someone who can? I am extremely confused, and I need to get back to work-"_

 _The little red fellow turned around and looked at me right in the eyes, giving me a full show of tiny twitching pupils and huge whites. I was getting a little freaked out, but I wasn't going to be mean or say anything about it. The fellow suddenly shot out a TV monitor from his stomach... as you do. On the monitor, another small fellow, this time being a shaped like a toothpick and yellow, appeared. Maybe that was who I was suppose to go see? Anyway, I thanked the red fellow and went on my search for the yellow pool-noodle man._

 _The hallways were empty and silent, which was honestly creeping me out. Only every once in a while a fellow would float by, but they wouldn't be yellow: purple, orange, blue, but never yellow. It didn't help that the halls started getting more and more dilapidated as I went. It was the wallpaper coming off the walls at first, but as I went on, claw marks started to appear, scratching the wallpaper and carpet below me. The lights above me started to flicker as the hallways began to get more and more destroyed. I was starting to get really scared, and wondered if I should turn back around. I had no idea what could be messing up the walls, but I didn't want to find out._

 _Eventually, the scratched hallways overwhelmed me, and I decided it would be better to turn back around and look somewhere else. As I started heading back, however, guess who showed up: Yep! Yellow man! :))_

 _I was so relieved to actually find the yellow man. He was like the red fellow, but way skinnier and shaped like a cinnamon stick. His eyes still bulged from the top of his head, and his body still levitated off the ground when he moved. I was hoping this guy could finally give me what I need. "Hello, excuse me, I was wondering if I could get some help? I think I'm lost and-"_

 _BOOM! Out of nowhere, this GIANT green blur flies by the yellow man and grabs him, making a bone-chilling roaring noise as it did. I jumped back, screaming. I laid on the ground in shock as I heard the monster yell from down another hallway. I could've ran right then, my whole body was instinctively telling me to... But that poor yellow man! I couldn't just run away and do nothing!_

 _I turned the corner to see the yellow man pinned down by a large green figure with what looked like a torn red blanket around its neck. It was wrestling the yellow man down to the ground, who was struggling to even stand or fight back; the monster's singular hand was half of the yellow man's body! Trying to be intimidating, I yelled, "Hey, you stop that, or else!" My voice cracked HARD, it was so embarrassing! X(_

 _The monster stopped and turned towards me, revealing a large Alligator Man. He had big sharp teeth connected to a clawed snout, with one huge eye sticking out, kind of like the red fellows. He wore a crown on top of his head and had a huge golden belly. (NOTE: He was an outie) His claws were big, and were obviously the culprits of the marks on the walls. He snarled at me, growling at a deep low hum._

 _I have never been in a situation like this, so I did what my Nana told me and my brother Digby to always do: 'If you're ever in trouble, get down on all fours and start barking. You'll either scare them off, or you'll annoy them until they go away.' She was such a good dog._

 _I hastily got on all fours, sticking my tail in the air, and started doing a really high-pitched bark. It felt wrong, but right at the same time. And it was working too; the Alligator Man's good eye grew wide when he saw me, his snarling stopped. He mumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of, "It's the dog..."_

 _I continued my onslaught of verbal confrontation until the Alligator Man rolled his eyes and started walking away, having the yellow man tied up in a rope. He dragged him on the carpet, going in the opposite direction from where I was. I mean, I didn't get jumped, which is good, but I still didn't save the yellow man, the only one who could help me get home that I know of. I decided to follow them, but this time from a distance, 'cause I am smart._

 _"Hey! You better put that poor fellow down, Mr. Alligator Man! Dragging someone across the floor and kidnapping them is bullying, and I don't like bullies!" I'm so intimidating._

 _"Back off." The Alligator Man growled._

 _"Trust me, I would back off, because I am in an uncomfortable position of confrontation that I do not want to be a part of, but I need you to please comply and return the little yellow man back to me this instant before I escalate the situation any further!"_

 _"... What?"_

 _"Exactly. Give me the boy!" I pounce up in the air and try to grab the yellow guy, but the Alligator Man pulled him up in the air, causing me to miss and fall flat on my face._

 _"No can do." The Alligator Man said._

 _That fall really hurt, and it took a lot for me to not start tearing up. I continued to follow him until he stopped by a door. I started to get desperate, I will admit. "Ok, please sir, let him go, pretty please! I need this guy. I have no idea where I am and I really need to get back home!"_

 _The Alligator Man opened the door and turned to me, "... So do I." The door slammed in my face._

 _"... HEY! Wait a minute! Are you lost too? We can try and help each other if you are! We can work together! Please!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer back._

 _A wave of emotions came over me. I don't know where it came from, to tell you the truth, Journal. I guess I just realized that this was not a small problem, but a BIG problem. I spent a good long while looking for the yellow man, and now that I found him, he gets stolen by a large scary alligator. How do I get home? Do I get to go home? What did I do to get here? Did I do something wrong? I just remember seeing all of my friends in my head. I saw Tom. I saw Digby. I saw my Nana who passed on a while back. I saw the Mayor. All I could do was sit by the doorway with my head touching my knees in a sort of fetal position. I wasn't crying, I'm tougher than that. I just needed a moment._


	3. Pages 5-6

**PAGE 5-6**

 _I stayed by the door for a while, for what felt like hours, asking from time to time if he could help, if I could come in, or something like that. I then felt my belly start to rumble, and I asked him, "Do you have any food I could eat?" To be honest, I was expecting silence like the rest of the questions have received, but I finally heard that Alligator's low gravelly voice. I was so surprised! :D_

 _"The food's down the elevator, bottom floor." The Alligator Man said from the other side of the door._

 _My tail began to wag, "Oh, thank you mister! I'll be right back!" I hopped up and started walking down the hall. I then turned back around to the door, "Uh, don't mean to bother you again, but which way is the elevator?"_

 _The door open slightly as the Alligator Man's huge scaly arm shot out and pointed the way I totally was not going. The door went back to being slammed, but, for a second, I saw what was inside: It was dark, no lights. The only thing I saw were his dark red pupils looking down at me. "Thank you!" I yelled cheerfully as I went down towards the elevator._

 _So, after struggling to reach the elevator buttons, I went down to what appeared to be a cafeteria- or what was left of one. Everything was destroyed, clawed up, probably from Mr. Alligator Man. And I can understand why; all the food looked like it could only be unlocked through some futuristic vending machines. Giant monitors stood saying, 'Place order here!' But, without money, you'd probably be out of luck. However, I ended up being the lucky one, as the croc seemed to have already destroyed all of the vending machines to the point where all the food was on the floor. Yay! :))_

 _I, carefully, walked around the food and went towards the kitchen, grabbing some peanut butter from the floor as I went. In the back was all I needed to make one of the most simplest, but tastiest foods a busy secretary pup like me could ever ask for: P. B. AND J! :D I decided to make two just in case Mr. Alligator Man was wanting some. He has been in his room for a long while._

 _As I went back to the elevator, I did see an interesting room to the side of the cafeteria, hidden behind a knocked over counter top, which I'm sure was bolted to the ground before. The door said 'Employees Only'. From the door crack was a bright blue light, which made me think that there was a person in there! I worked myself up, thinking that there was another person in this giant place who could actually talk and who was probably nicer than the Alligator Man! When I got in there, however, I instead found this giant scary beam machine making a really loud noise, getting brighter as it got louder. I'm not sure exactly what it was, but it was making my fur stand up. Surrounding it, however, were desks and computers, like some type of lab that was monitoring the beam. Maybe the people from that lab are on this spaceship somewhere. Maybe they're wearing those lab coats scientists wear. I want one of those lab coats._

 _On one of the desks, though, was you! A blank journal! I made sure you didn't have a name on you anywhere, so I wouldn't be stealing. But, I don't know, the excitement made me have to take you. I'm not sure why, but writing helps me. It gathers all of my thoughts on to a page that I can actually read and comprehend. When you got so much in your head, it's nice to move some of it out on to a piece of paper. Though, really, I think I've written waaaaay to much just now. Is this what exposition is? I remember having a problem with exposition back in grade school, and now I'm starting to get why my grammar teacher told me to not write as much. This has just been a troubling day for me._

 _Has it even been a day? How long has it been, maybe a couple of hours? Or has it been multiple days? Time for me feels super wonky here to be honest. I mean, we had a huge clock back in town that would ring every hour, but without that or even a sun, I can't tell what time it is. I just hope I'm not missing too much back at home._

 _Well, now that you're caught up Journal, you now know why I'm sitting by this creepy door writing so much, waiting until Mr. Alligator Man says something back to me. I'm gonna stay here for a good bit until something happens; I don't want to get lost, ya' know? Though, I am getting pretty tired. Maybe it's nighttime; it sure does feel like it._

 _Before I go to bed, I'm gonna try something. I made a PB &J for Mr. Alligator Man, and the crease under his door is big enough to fit a sandwich through. Let's see what happens if I give him this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I think I hear him eating it. It sounds very nasty, but maybe we can be friends now?_

* * *

 **From what we can imply, the past five pages were written in tangent with each other in one sitting all by Newcomer I-68, who described their interactions with Newcomer K-67 and multiple of our M.E.N.O. . You can respond back with whether or not you think the same, or if anything else appears to be going on.**

 **A few interesting things to note is that some of our containers were still closed by the time of this excerpt's creation. Now, the question of if the subject is lying has been in consideration here at home base, but their description of one of our containers being destroyed has been confirmed by our search team.**

 **Respond back with your thoughts on what you think about these excerpts. More of the pages will be sent to you as our people finish translating and deciphering them. What your response is will determine the future of all of us, so please, figure out the whereabouts of the subjects. We cannot afford them to escape from our hands.**

 **-T.H.**


End file.
